love and truth
by nakamura fumiko
Summary: " Tahu apa kau? paling paling selama aku tinggal kau selingkuh!"/ " Maafkan ibu...Hinata"/ " Hyuuga Hinata bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku!"/ " A-Aku baik baik s-saja, s-sensei"/ " Sensei...sudah punya..pacar?"/ " ITACHI NO BAKA! KAU KIRA AKU HARUS MENUNGGU BERAPA LAMA LAGI, HAH!"/ " Kau tahu kan jika dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan?"/( maaf gak bisa buat summary! ...)


Hari ini sama. Keributan yang biasa terjadi di mansion besar ini. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu hanya melihat dari kejauhan, pemandangan buruk yang hampir setiap hari ia jumpai di mansion ini, iris lavendernya tampak berair, sepenuhnya ia tak mengerti mengapa keributan antara ayah dan ibunya selalu terjadi.

PRANGGG

Ia menggenggam erat ujung rok sekolahnya, hari ini bertambah parah, bahkan ibunya yang biasanya hanya memaki panjang kini memecahkan vas mahal di ruang keluarga, ia tatap wajah ibu dalam dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

" Tahu apa kau?! Paling-paling selama aku tinggal kerjamu selingkuh!" Maki Hyuuga Hiashi tak mau kalah, sebenarnya ia adalah kepala keluarga dirumah ini. Ia lalu merogoh dompet coklat miliknya, lalu melempar asal beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu dihadapan wanita paling mulia bagi gadis indigo tersebut, Hyuuga Hizaki.

' Ibu!' Batinnya pedih.

BLAM

Hiashi membanting pintu keras lalu pergi meninggalkan Hizaki yang terduduk diam bersama beberapa uang yang tercecer disekitarnya, pandangannya kosong. Gadis indigo bernama Hinata itu baru saja ingin menghampiri ibunya kalau saja wanita itu tak menatapnya sinis lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Iris lavendernya tampak sendu.

**Love And Truth**

**Disclaimer : Masashi-san**

**Genre : hurt/comfort, dll**

**Pair : Sasuhina, dll**

**Created : Miko-chan! My First fic lho, sebenernya aku author baru, jadi maklum kalau blm bisa buat cerita yg sesuai dgn keinginan pembaca, tapi aku akan terus berusaha kok..^_^..judul fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu yui..ok gak usah pnjang lebar mulai aja ceritanya..!**

**Don't like don't read, ok?**

**...**

Pagi ini awan hitam menggantung di langit Konoha, Hinata yang sedari tadi telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya kini berdiri di halte bus, meskipun ia tergolong anak yang kaya, namun ia tak pernah mau menggunakan sopir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah, ia lebih senang jika terlihat mandiri.

BRMMMMMM

Bus yang ditunggunya pun sampai, ia tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam bus. Karena perjalanan yang akan ditempuhnya memakan waktu yang cukup lama ia pun memasang headsetnya lalu memutar lagu-lagu kesayangannya.

...

PRANGG

" Brengsek!"

Hizaki melemparkan bingkai foto itu asal, padahal bingkai itu menyimpan fotonya dan Hiashi serta Hinata—kecil. Ia lalu mengemasi pakaian-pakaiannya kedalam sebuah koper besar, keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan meninggalkan mansion megah ini begitu Izuna menjemputnya. Sementara Izuna sendiri adalah selingkuhannya, sebenarnya penyebab pertengkaran mereka selama ini adalah skandal perselingkuhan yang dilakukan keduanya, karena dua minggu lalu Hizaki memergoki Hiashi tengah bercumbu dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang, entah siapa. Karena merasa dihianati Hizaki pun melakukan hal yang sama agar semua adil baginya, namun itu malah menjadi kehancuran bagi keduanya.

Ditambah kebiasaan Hiashi yang sering pulang larut dengan keadaan mabuk berat, jelas-jelas itu sudah cukup membuat Hizaki muak dengannya.

Setelah semua siap ia pun menarik kopernya keluar namun pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah foto usang di lantai, tiba-tiba saja air matanya menggenang , ia tatap foto itu lama sebelum akhirnya meneruskan langkahnya.

" Maafkan, ibu...Hinata" Ucapnya lirih.

...

" Hyuuga Hinata! Bisakah kau memperhatikanku?" Bentak Anko, yakni guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran fisika di kelasnya, Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun akhirnya memfokuskan dirinya kepada Anko.

" Berdiri didepan kelas dan renungi kesalahanmu!" Anko terlihat begitu marah. Ini bukan pertama kali Hinata dihukum seperti ini, hukuman ini ia dapatkan tiga kali berturut-turut, ia tak bisa fokus setelah pertengkaran parah yang selalu terjadi diantara ayah dan ibunya, ditambah pagi ini ibu menatapnya sinis, apa yang salah pada dirinya?.

Tess.

Ia menggenggam ujung roknya erat.

' Kenapa ini terjadi? Pa-padahal selama ini aku telah berusaha agar bersikap baik kepada seluruh orang, padahal...selama ini aku selalu menyayangi ibu,, tapi kenapa...? Kami-sama...Kami-sama...' Batinnya.

" Hyuuga Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Pria bermata onyx itu memandangnya. Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air mata dipipinya.

" A-Aku..Aku b-baik-baik s-saja, s-sensei" Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksa, pria yang kini berdiri dihadapannya adalah seorang dokter yang bekerja di sekolah ini, yang diidolakan oleh seluruh siswi disini, para murid sering memanggilnya..

" Itachi-sensei! Usami-chan pingsan lagi!" Panggil seorang siswi disana.

" Mungkin lain kali kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau ada masalah, Hinata" Itachi mengelus indigonya lembut sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Hinata lalu tersenyum memandang senseinya yang kian menjauh.

...

" maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama.." Ucap pria bermata onyx itu. Pandangan Hizaki tampak kosong, apakah keputusannya benar?. Ia merenung cukup lama yang membuat pria bernama Izuna itu memandangnya bingung.

" Maaf?" Izuna membuyarkan lamunannya, Hizaki pun tersadar, selama ini ia sudah mencoba untuk bertahan namun sepertinya Hiashi-lah yang membuatnya pergi dari mansion megah ini. Keputusannya bulat, ia tarik koper coklat besarnya lalu berjalan pergi bersama izuna disisinya.

...

Skip Time...

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, para murid Konoha High School terlihat riang dan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Sementara Hinata, disaat semua murid telah pergi ia sengaja untuk tetap diam disana, disaat semua murid telah pulang ia lalu melangkah ke ruang kesehatan dengan sebuah mawar yang ia genggam, ia tersenyum padahal wajahnya terlihat begitu merah sekarang.

Sebelum ia sempat untuk mengetuk pintu, Itachi telah membuka pintu mendahuluinya.

" I-Ini..u-untuk s-se-sensei..." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Sementara Itachi sendiri tampak terkejut namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum mengambil mawar itu dari Hinata.

" Terima kasih, Hinata-hime.." Ucap Itachi, sementara Hinata semakin menunduk.

_Ai no uta yo kikasete yo..._

" Ah, maaf handphone ku berdering" Ucap Itachi, Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum, mawar itu adalah tanda balasan darinya atas segala kebaikan Itachi dan juga...sebenarnya Hinata sangat mengagumi senseinya yang satu ini.

" _ITACHI NO BAKA! KAU KIRA HARUS BERAPA LAMA LAGI AKU MENUNGGUMU, HAH?!" _ Teriak seorang gadis diseberang sana. Sementara Itachi yang terkejut langsung mematikan handphone-nya, Hinata hanya menatapnya bingung.

'Lama-lama dia bisa membunuhku.' Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

" A-Ano..s-sensei ta-tadi itu.." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

" Maaf dia pacarku, aku baru ingat ada janji dengannya, maaf ya Hinata, aku pergi dulu" Ucapnya lalu berlari menjauh. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap kecewa punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh darinya.

" Sensei...sudah punya..pacar?"

...

Kini ia telah berada di sebuah sungai kecil dibawah jembatan besar, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu malas untuk pulang ke rumah, lagi pula siapa yang menunggu kepulangannya?, dan siapa pula yang mengkhawatirkannya?, paling paling ketika pulang yang dilihatnya hanya pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi diantara ayah dan ibunya.

Ia tatap dalam aliran jernih dari sungai itu, entah mengapa iris lavendernya kembali berair, tidak cukupkah Kami-sama memberikannya cobaan yang membuatnya sesak?. Ia menangis lagi, entah sudah hari ke berapa ia datang ke sungai ini untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, namun yang ia lakukan malah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu memenuhi jiwanya, membuatnya begitu sesak, dahulu sekali ia pernah kesini bersama ibunya, dulu udara disini masih sangat bersih, masih jarang kendaraan yang melintasi jembatan diatas sungai ini, kenangan masa lalu melintas di memorinya, membuatnya makin sesak.

" Ibu, apa aku cantik? Setelah dewasa nanti aku jadi apa? Apa aku jadi dokter? Atau orang kaya? Ibu..jawab aku.." Bayangan Hinata—kecil seakan bermain dihadapannya bersama seorang ibu yang tersenyum senang menanggapi putrinya yang kini bertanya banyak kepadanya.

" Hinata, sayang...apapun yang terjadi nanti adalah kehendak Tuhan, maka segala yang terjadi, terjadilah..kita sebagai manusia harus mensyukurinya..karena Tuhan pastilah memberikan yang terbaik..maka itu kau harus menjadi anak baik agar Tuhan menyayangimu, ya?" Hinata—kecil tersenyum menanggapi jawaban ibunya.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah kehancuran di keluarganya, hingga saat ini..apakah ia harus mensyukurinya?..seperti yang dikatakan Hizaki..?. ia masih terus menangis disana.

" Hei! Suara tangisanmu menghancurkan suasana tenangku tahu!" Bentak seorang pria yang tanpa ia sadari telah lama berada disana, duduk agak jauh dibelakangnya sambil memegang sebuah novel, ia melepaskan headsetnya karena mendengar suara tangisan Hinata yang semakin mengencang.

" Ka-Kamu..." Hinata menunduk, menghapus bekas air mata yang tersisa di pipinya.

" Kenapa? Kau baru putus, eh? Sebaiknya cari tempat lain untuk menangis, paham?" Komentarnya sinis lalu kembali memasang headsetnya, Hinata menatap pria dihadapannya kesal, bukankah ia sudah dari kemarin menangis di pinggir sungai ini?, lalu kenapa pria itu begitu kesal kepadanya?.

Dengan perasaan kesal Hinata berjalan kearah pria bermata onyx itu, kalau dari segi penampilan ia begitu mirip dengan Itachi-sensei, tapi kalau dari segi sifat ia tak pantas disamakan dengan Itachi-sensei.

" Me-Memangnya ke-kenapa?! A-Apa itu suatu masalah bagimu?! Dari kemarin a-aku di-disini tanpa ada kau!" Bentak Hinata sambil melepaskan headset pria itu dengan tangan kecilnya, pria dihadapannya tampak semakin kesal begitu juga dengan Hinata yang tak mau kalah.

" Oh, baiklah bisa-bisa aku dihajar sama pacar barumu" Ucap pria itu mengejek dan terkesan sok tahu.

" Aku tidak pernah pacaran, baka!" Bentak Hinata. Pria itu tadinya berwajah tersenyum mengejek kini ia malah memandang Hinata kesal, ia terus bertanya, mengapa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan gadis menyebalkan ini?.

" Lagi p-pula kau i-ini siapa?!" Hinata tak mau kalah.

" Aku? Perkenalkan Uchiha Sasuke, yahh aku tak berharap kau mau memperkenalkan dirimu... gadis aneh" Ucapan pria bernama Sasuke itu benar-benar membuat Hinata bisa meledak kapan saja, namun Hinata mengontrol emosinya lalu mengulurkan tanganmu.

" Aku Hyuuga Hinata" Ucap Hinata tanpa terbata.

" Untuk apa kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku?" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Baru kali ini sifat lembutnya luntur.

Hyaaa

" Payah" Sasuke dengan mudah menangkis tinjuannya, selain itu sejak kapan Hinata belajar meninju orang lain, bukankah Hyuuga Hizaki selalu mengajarkannya menjadi anak baik?, meskipun kini Hizaki sendiri bukanlah orang baik setelah skandal perselingkuhannya, iris lavendernya kembali berair, ia kembali terpikir akan pertengkarang yang selalu terjadi.

" Kenapa? Apa kau mengaku kalah kemudian menangis?" Namun Hinata tak lagi menghiraukan Sasuke, ia makin menunduk, tangannya tak lagi terkepal.

" Yahh..apapun..yang terjadi padamu...kau tahu kan jika dunia ini penuh dengan kebohongan?" Ucap Sasuke dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terukir dibibirnya, perlahan Hinata malah memerah melihatnya, ia semakin menunduk.

" Hei, Kau jangan GR!" Bentak Sasuke.

Kwebek kwebek

" UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berteriak begitu keras ketika seekor kodok melompat kearah mereka, ia lalu berusaha agar tidak terlihat takut, keringat dingin menetes di keningnya.

" Tenanglah, dia melompat ke bahuku, bahkan seekor kodok pun tak menyukaimu" Ejek Hinata sementara Sasuke berusaha agar ia bisa tersenyum iblis membalas Hinata, namun usahanya sia-sia raut wajahnya malah terlihat sangat aneh. Dan kodok adalah amfibi yang dulu diidolakan Hinata karena cerita pangeran kodok yang diceritakan Hizaki, jadi mana mungkin ia takut.

" Atau..jangan-jangan kau takut, ya?" Hinata memegang kodok itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkannya tepat diwajah Sasuke, perlahan Sasuke mundur menjauhinya, namun Hinata malah semakin memainkan kodok itu kepadanya.

Glek. Sasuke menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi bajunya, ia makin mundur, mundur, lalu berlari menjauhi Hinata, melihat itu Hinata malah berlari mengejar Sasuke, mereka terus seperti itu.

Hari ini Hinata bisa melupakan sedikit kesedihannya, bahkan bicaranya sudah sedikit tidak terbata lagi karena terlalu gugup, hari ini ia bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh yang tiba-tiba saja membentaknya terlihat angkuh dan sombong tapi malah takut kepada kodok.

Kodok itu akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dan melompat kesungai, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

' Dia hampir membunuhku' Pikir Sasuke. Sementara Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

" Dan, kuingatkan agar kau tak menangis lagi, paham?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada angkuh, wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya, ia semakin menunduk, memangnya Sasuke peduli apa?, pikirnya, melihat Hinata menunduk Sasuke menambahkan kalimatnya.

" Yahh,, bisa saja kau kerasukan dan jembatan diatas itu akan dianggap orang sebagai jembatan hantu, iya kan?" Tambahnya sambil menunjuk jembatan diatas mereka, Hinata menatapnya sebal, mau dilihat dari manapun ia memang tetap menyebalkan, pikirnya. Tapi jika dilihat Sasuke mirip dengan salah satu karakter kecil yang sok angkuh dan sok tahu di dalam salah satu novel Hinata.

" Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?!" Bentak Sasuke, Hinata masih tetap diam.

" Baiklah aku harus pergi" Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat arloji miliknya, ia pun berdiri dan berniat pergi.

" A-Aku juga ha-harus pulang" Tambah Hinata, entah mengapa Sasuke menatapnya sebal.

" Kapan kau bisa menghentikan gagapmu?" Ejeknya dengan penekanan disetiap kalimat, mendengar itu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap dirinya yang semakin menjauh.

Mungkin ini hari spesial bagi Sasuke, karena baru kali ini ia melihat seorang perempuan yang tak berteriak ketika melihatnya , Hinata malah dengan wajah kesal melepaskan headsetnya dan protes, mengingat itu Sasuke malah senyum senyum sendiri, syukurlah keadaan sepi jika tidak ia akan di cap sebagai orang gila karena tertawa sendiri.

...

" Aku pulang" Ucap Hinata pelan, ia berjalan takut-takut, syukurlah tak ada pertengkaran parah yang harus ia lihat sore ini, tapi justru itu yang membuatnya bingung, dimana Ibu?, pikirnya, ia justru melihat para pelayan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

" Ka-Kalian, apa kalian m-melihat ibu?" Tanya Hinata, keadaan menjadi hening, kenapa?.

" Ja-Jawab aku!" Baru kali ini Hinata tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu buruk telah terjadi.

" Maafkan kami, nona Hinata, kami dilarang untuk memberitahukan tentang hal itu" Jawab Salah seorang diantara mereka, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?, pikirnya. Mendengar itu Hinata langsung berlari ke kamarnya, apakah ibu sengaja melakukan ini? Tapi mengapa ia melarang para pelayan dirumah ini untuk berbicara tentang dirinya?, berbagai macam prasangka buruk terasa menghantuinya.

' Apa yang sebenarya terjadi?' batinnya pedih.

Iris lavendernya yang tampak sendu itu kembali berair..

TBC

**Selesai? Yups, akhirnya chapter ini selesai, Akhirnya fic pertamaku selesai,, yeeyy, senangnya. Dan berhubungan ini fic pertamaku maka akan kuterima segala komentarnya mau itu baik, buruk, ga papa...**

**Salam kenal.**

**Miko-chan...**

**Selamat bertemu chapter depan...**


End file.
